DEV
Developer '(but referred to, and as seen on his hoodie: "'DEV") is the character whose name is assimilated into the title of the campaign, DEVROOM. '''He is best known for being the youngest character in the campaign and his distinct Paladinian eyepatch. Being the lead designer of '''CONSOLE, and aware of the fact that his creation was responsible for catalyzing the Cold Ryvik-Human War, DEV never condoned the destruction of CONSOLE. Background Before the events of DEVROOM, DEV possessed an interest in artificial intelligence and was acknowledged as a prodigy of A.I. Theory amongst his hometown of Boston, Massachusetts. He founded the Metal-Friend effect and was contracted to develop a free-thinking entity. However, the UEF denied the project--Not out of fear, but certain that such a goal was impossible at the given level of technology. However, the Metal-Friend effect proved itself true through the development of Earth's first artificial intelligence: CONSOLE. Initial Appearance DEV was mainly responsible for bug-fixing, monitoring, and managing the simulated military boot camp that was later exposed to be testing the first form of combat stimulants on patients. Which, the hidden development of CONSOLE was discovered and repositioned to be the true monitor of the simulation. In order to work within his virtual-reality and watch his creation CONSOLE from afar, DEV created a debug room that was cleverly named the DEVROOM. Ironically discovered by McKayla Anders, who was studying the art of technological exploitation inside the simulation and so happened to had accidentally uncovered the truth behind all the soldiers' existence within the simulation. Relations with First Generation Crew Through the implication witnessed by DEV's personal bodyguard and supervision, Jesse Ravioli, DEV did not approve of the misusage of his sentient entity. As a result, tore up his contract with Militech and aimed to retreat with a band of test subjects (Who are to be Marcus Andrews, Michael Smith, Cinnamon, and McKayla Anders). Being programmed to protect all property of Crescent, CONSOLE desperately attempted to neutralize the escapists with a style he was coded by: By any means necessary. However, on the epiphany of the Crescent Research Facility escape, Jesse's ship had a permissions issue that prohibited the fugitives from departure. DEV sacrificed himself to lift the departure request to guarantee the escape of the crew which would eventually form the first generation of DEVROOM players. CONSOLE, who used one of the station defense grid turrets to shoot DEV through his eyepatch, was unaware of the ability it carried when harmed. DEV's body suddenly disappeared post-death, the curosity sparked investigations that would inspect the Crescent's methods of testing that ultimately lead to the Crescent project's termination. The crew returned to the Crescent Research Facility (which was abandoned due to the eventual shutdown of the Crescent project) in hopes of digging out personal data files three years later of the escape, for Marcus was ill-obsessed with locating McKayla since their separation during the accident on Archer IV. Laxus, who discovered a hidden cloning room, finds the preserved fetus of a DEV clone. Tim, not knowing DEV personally but his story, hands Jesse a firearm for him to shoot DEV because Jesse was respectfully his bodyguard and should be the dictator whether the DEV fetus should be aborted to enforce the natural balance of life and death. Despite choosing his death, Laxus secretly copied the data of DEV's identity and carries his clone information in a generic civilian-grade data crystal. However, DEV later appeared defending the data vault against the All of the Above crew located on the frequency asteroid station of Archeus VII. After being bested by the opponents, he joined the party aboard the Subliminal Message out of obligation. Trivia * DEV's design was heavily inspired off of the Ezic Messanger in Papers, Please. * Although an encounter between Laxus and DEV erupted, there's no true evidence behind the motive DEV made to steal Laxus' Paladinian Spine to form Paladine Himself.